


Questions, answer, questions, answers, my gift to the world and you.

by purecaffeination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: He needs sleep, Help, Other, don't take this seriously, literally just going batshit insane in this one, nagito writes more shit!, willing to give himself up to a dr fan??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecaffeination/pseuds/purecaffeination
Summary: I’ve seen it, danganronpa. I’ve seen my season- despite it being fake, it felt real. In a disgustingly fake way. I watched the other seasons, I obsessed over every detail trying to find the appeal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Questions, answer, questions, answers, my gift to the world and you.

**Author's Note:**

> another thing from the rp account!

Questions, answer, questions, answers, my gift to the world and you.

I’ve looked into things a bit. Of course, something as traumatizing as what had happened would have been hard to process to even get to that point, but I don’t want sympathy.

I’ve seen it, danganronpa. I’ve seen my season- despite it being fake, it felt real. In a disgustingly fake way. I watched the other seasons, I obsessed over every detail trying to find the appeal.

But, I suppose if you look so deeply into something to find an appeal, the appeal is lost. The point is lost. 

I don’t get the point of danganronpa. By a moral standpoint, who would want to see others suffering with no real reward to them. Do they find it funny? Do they find it cool?

Do they long for the possibilities of what exactly could happen and what was possible. Did they simply not know it was real?

I lost myself in thinking about these questions. Trying to find answers, but finding answers only brings more questions and more questions answers. It's a loop.

To say the least, I have respect for danganronpa fans. Of course, I have basic respect for most people, but my respect for danganronpa fans goes deeper.

The question of how one could be comfortable in their own skin, comfortable frequently consuming such disgusting, horrifying media and be completely unphased- even enjoying it has made me lose sleep.

It made me lose time, time that I could be spending doing productive things. But, it just made me want to look more into this whole thing more.

How can you consider yourself a good person consuming that media. Even if danganronpa is ambiguously real or fake, which, for a clarification, all of the events you see on your tv screen, your phone screen, your laptop screen- anywhere. It’s all reall, human suffering.

Do you even consider yourself a good person at all? I still question that. 

I want to know. I’ve bored into my skin, my mind, my time- everything trying to figure out. Leaving mental and physical scars just trying to get a peek at what it's like.

I never considered the possibility of going to a fan, and seeing them personally. Getting the answers I need right from the source.

I think whether or not you’re a fan you can agree Junko Enoshima is a heinous woman. She killed off your favorite ‘characters’ right? Well, assuming you realise the fact no sane human would kill in a killing game without pressure.

But, like any ‘fictional’ tv show, even the antagonists have fans. Well, I suppose this message would be meaningless if antagonists didn’t have fans, right?

I want to know if she does have fans, if people think the suffering that we all went through,class 77, class 78, the Towa City incident and the Tragedy.

I just want to know if you all believe all of those were real, live events and not just something you could watch on tv, clapping for more like a toddler drooling over a toy.

I just want to know.

So. I propose my gift to you, danganronpa fans and the world.

I’ll be hiding in a hidden, secured base- I will only tell two people of my location. to which neither will give anyone hints.

I’ll have everything I need to monitor the search, watching the outside, food, water, everything that I will need to guarantee my safety as I await your arrival.

When the lucky person does in fact find my location and retrieve me here is what will happen:

You’ll receive your prize. The prize being me. I’ll be yours, and only yours. You’ll be free to do whatever you want with me, I will pose no objections.

All I ask of you is to give me the answers I searched so desperately for.

May lady luck be on your side.

Komaeda, Nagito.


End file.
